


Kiss me good night

by Drift



Series: Post-war Dratchet [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, contemplating consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Drift comes home late from Swerve’s new bar, he'd rather not. But someone had to keep an optic on Rodimus...





	Kiss me good night

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this happened… strange? A Tumblr blog I follow got an ask and I simply love the idea?  _https://breakdownsbuttlights.tumblr.com/_  
>  _Anonymous asked_ : If Drift did come home drunk it would be after partying with Roddy I'm sure  
>  _Breakdownsbuttlights_ : Tbh, I don’t see Drift as someone who’d let himself get carried away at the bar. More likely he’s late home because he had to make sure Roddy got his drunk aft to bed.
> 
> As always: written on nightshift, on phone, no beta, English is just my 3rd language, so sorry for mistakes – have fun!

It had been a fun night. Their drinks where on Swerve to celebrate the opening of his new bar, what naturally meant that Rodimus drank a lot. The mech simply had no boundaries when he knew he didn’t have to pay. Drift wondered absently if something that happened in the red mech’s past triggered that behavior, but aborted that line of though shortly after. Even if he would ask once his friend was sober again, chances that he got a truthful answer where slim. 

Right now Drift just made sure to keep an close optic on the drunken mech. Everyone else had already called it a night and truth be told _he_ wanted to go home as well, it was beyond late – night slowly starting to bleed into very early morning. But Rodimus refused to go. 

Sure, he could simply get up, thank Swerve for the drinks, he just had one or two small cubes of engex and some fancy-Swerve-special-spiced energon mixes. He didn’t have anything against high grade per se. He just learned in his past, that drinking too much never ended well. And that was the reason he simply couldn’t leave his former captain alone at the state he was in. He was dancing suggestively, or rather _swaying_ suggestively, clearly drunk beyond good and bad.  
Though, from the looks a few of the other guests gave into Rodimus direction, they wouldn’t have a problem taking the mech home for the night, given the chance. That as well, was something Drift had learned at a point in his life; drunk mechs always were an easy prey for those who didn’t give a damn about consent. 

So he stayed and waited, checking his chronometer every so often, making sure no one got a hold of his friend. When Rodimus finally gave in and accepted that the party was over, Drift had to drag him along, already happy about the fact that Rodimus kept everything he drank inside his tanks. As the mech was safely delivered home and Drift sat in the transport back to his and Ratchet’s place he sighed. Contemplating to stay home the next time Rodimus was calling. 

He was quite when he entered. Not wanting to wake his sleeping mate, ratchet had to get up early in the morning, after all. He stopped shortly in the shower, getting the telltale smell of high grade off his plating and slipped underneath the sheets of their bed, setting into a comfortable position. “You’re not his sparkling-sitting, you know?” his medic murmured nearly inaudible, cuddling up to Drift, draping an arm around his beloved. “I… know. I just feel bad for him… I have you to come home to… he doesn’t have anyone… no wonder there is nothing that draws his spark home from such a night. He’s lonely” Drift whispered back, brushing his lips over the others, giving him a sleepy kiss. “You’re too good for this Primus forsaken world.” Ratchet smiled against his lips. “Hmm… it’s this ‘Primus forsaken’ world that’s just not good enough…” Drift just answered tiredly, already slipping into well-deserved recharge.


End file.
